Playing in the snow
by smexydraco
Summary: harry looses his balance and falls, and falls on something soft... ;


OK, so Ron, Hermione and Harry where messing about in the snow on the snowy white low bridge just outside amongst the Hogwarts grounds. They were messing about and throwing snowballs at each other. The view was great, snowy hills, the school, practically white, in the distance. It was still snowing, the snow was falling like icing sugar on a cake, softly, and silently… so they decided to come out and play.

'Oww' Ron cried out. 'U just got me in the eye'

'Oh sorry, Ron, didn't mean to, honestly'..

'Oh c'mon you two ,grow up' Mutters Hermione under her breath. She was sitting on a rock near them, reading _The Untold Secret of the Snow Queen_. She had complained to Ron and Harry that she didn't want to go, but she came along anyway. After all, she was their best friend. She read on as she hear them play around and laugh in the snow!

'Oh c'mon 'Mione' says Ron, 'Can't you give up reading for a while?'

'Just keep on playing, I'm fine here, besides I have to read this by tomorrow.'

Ron, knowing Hermione, and wishing not to start a fight just about mumbles 'bookworm!' under his breathe and goes back to what he was doing..

'Hey look at me! I'm king of the world' cries out Harry and jumps on the side of the bridge. 'Hahaha'

'Oh no you're not!' cries out Ron, and throws a snowball at Harry. But it hits Harry straight in the chest unbalances him.

'Hermione looks over from her book. 'Harry be careful!! That's dangerous! Get down from there!'

'Woah!' Harry cries out as he tries to balance himself, but doesn't manage and falls of the side of the bridge..

'HARRY!' both Hermione and Ron cry out at the same time, and then look at each other. They try and catch him but it's too late..

'Oh Harry! Are you ok?' calls out Hermione, but the falling snow is really becoming more into a blizzard and Hermione and Ron can't see the bottom of the bridge, even though it's not that tall.

'Don't worry mate, we're coming, as soon as we figure out how to get down from here' And they both set off to try and find a possible exit.

THUMP! Harry lands quite awkwardly on something warm and soft, he tries to figure out what's around him, and what just happened. 'oww..' he moans. He slowly opens his eyes, and looks about him. He then tries to get up, but is obviously quite hurt. He notices someone's arms around him. He checks if his eyesight really isn't failing him. He can't find his glasses! He finally finds them on the soft snow and puts them on. _OMG! I fell on someone's lap!!_

'Are you alright?' a tender voice asks him. He can't quite make out who's it is, but has heard it before somewhere…

'Yeh, fine, sorry about tha…t' Harry look around and sees Draco's green eyes looking up at him, and smiling. Harry reddens.

There's a pause, and Harry stares right into _those sweet, beautiful.. --_ Draco's eyes. There both in quite an awkward position amongst the snowy ground. Harry tries to pick himself up, even though he's still in pain. As he tries to get up though, his hand brushes Draco's , and there's an electrifying feeling that passes through Harry's hand and send tingles all down his back. Harry attempts to get up, but Draco doesn't seem to be wanting to let him go. _This is awkward._ There's another pause, which Draco still stares into Harry's raven eyes. _This is very awkward, why is Draco looking at me like that. _

'Thanks for saving my lif--' Harry tries to finish his sentence, but Draco grabs him from his forearm and pulls him closer. Until Harry is real close up to Draco's face. This makes Harry stop dead in the middle of speaking. Harry closed his eyes, and felt Draco's lips gently brush Harry's own. This sends tingles down his spine once again. Harry feels Draco's tongue touching his bottom lip ever so gently. _This actually doesn't feel that bad--- but why me??_ Harry out of reflex, opens his mouth ever so slightly, to let Draco's tongue enter, and kisses him gently back. He breaks away, and looks with confusion into Draco's eager green eyes.

Their breathe against each others face, you can see water vapour come our at evry breathe it's soo cold. Harry suddenly has a rush of warm blood go through him, and suddenly kisses Draco back! This time Draco is the one looking a bit surprised.

'Why didn't u tell me about this before?' Harry whispers into Draco's right ear. Draco kisses Harry again, and then answers.

'I didn't think you'd be interested.' And then he smirks.


End file.
